Bouncy Ball
by MrB.o.B1990
Summary: Ok, so I decided to write a little one shot for my FF Sister Amy. She is awesome... You all can read it though, it's not my best piece of work, but it's still OK, I think...


**A/N – Ok, so I decided, I shall write some one shots for my FF Sisters Amy, Hannah and Nushie… This one is for Amy… You told me you wanted there to be a "bouncy ball" somewhere in the story, so that is the name :P**

**Hope ya'll enjoy… Especially Amy.**

**BOUNCY BALL**

_***Chad POV***_

I walked into work today and the first thing I saw was a beautiful, stunning girl.

I think this is her first day, after all, I have never seen her around here before.

All of a sudden *crash*… She ran into me… Hmm, I'm not getting a very good impression so far.

"Oh I'm sorry about that" she says.

"Well, you should be, you just ran into the greatest actor of your generation" I say to her.

"Well, I said I'm sorry, anyway, I'm Sonny" she says.

Gosh, that's a beautiful name. I think to myself… Of course, CDC ain't gonna admit that.

"Well, I know you know who I am, so see ya" I say, real arrogant like.

I then storm off to the cafeteria to get some steak. I quickly eat it, then head back to set for rehearsals.

Rehearsal goes quick, then soon it's the end of the day, and I head out to my car to leave.

A few hours later I go to the coffee shop, I order my coffee and sit at the table waiting.

Next minute that clumsy girl comes in… oh gosh…

After she orders her coffee she sees me. Oh no.

"Hey Chad" she says.

"What can I do for you?" I ask

"I just wanna have a chat" she says.

We start chatting and quite surprisingly, it was amazing. At first this girl annoyed me, but now, well, we _could_ be friends.

I go home and go to sleep.

***Next Day***

I wake up after having about 12 hours sleep, 4 hours more than I normally do. It's nearly 12 pm and I'm 2 hours late for work, oh well, it doesn't matter… Condor wont fire his biggest star.

I get into work, and since it's lunchtime I go straight to the cafeteria and get my lunch.

Whilst I'm eating, that girl comes in, she has a bouncy ball, and is bouncing it, she then takes a seat with the randoms. OH YUCK, that would have been some good information to know.

I then finish my lunch and head back to set. That girl comes over to me.

"Hey Chad" she says.

"Hi" I reply, simply.

"Wanna hang out tonight. I had fun last night" she says.

"Fine, I'll pick you up at 6. Just as "friends" though"

Admittedly, last night was pretty fun. Even though she appears to be a random, maybe I could be friends with this girl… Well, we shall see yeah?

I go back to set, have a LONG day, why is everyone else on this show a bad actor? Why can't we get good actors on this show? Grrr!

The night soon comes and I am ready just in time, to pick her up… um, what's her name? I keep forgetting.

Anyway, we decide to go to the arcade, a pretty relaxed, informal outing, we played some games, we had some food and my gosh… I guess this girl is pretty good.

She is beautiful (duh), she is funny (surprisingly), she is nice and caring, she reminds me of a girl I met when I was in England a few years ago… Named Amy!

Gosh, I remember Amy like it was yesterday…

_**Flashback…**_

_I arrived at Heathrow airport and just got through customs, then I ran into Amy, she was just returning home from a holiday with her family. She introduced me to her family… They were cool, I got into my limo to my hotel, after I checked in and sorted out my room, I went for a stroll down the street. About ½ a block down I walked past this house, it was a typical English house… but with one surprise… Amy lived there._

_We became pretty good friends… Sadly I had to leave a few weeks after that, but we still keep in touch to this day, via email._

_**End Flashback**_

So, anyway, this girl reminds me of Amy, A LOT.

Maybe we could become good friends.

***Five days later***

After a week of random things happening, I have become pretty good friends with Sonny (yes, I finally remember her name). In fact things have been going so well, I'm going to ask her out.

I run into her at the cafeteria, but thank goodness no one is here…

"Hey Sonny" I say in a cool manner…

"Hey Chad" she replies.

"So… um… would you like to go out with me?" I ask.

"Of course Chad" she says really excitedly.

Then we both go back to our shows and do some work… But that night we go out for dinner, at the fanciest restaurant in LA.

Whilst out to dinner we kissed… Passionately… It was nice… It was wonderful… And Chad Dylan Cooper has NEVER been this soft before.

**A/N- Well Amy, I hope you liked the One shot… I know I could have done A LOT better, but it's 4 am, I'm a bit tired and my brain ain't functioning at its best… I hope you saw the little surprise in there :P**

**You are a great sis Amy, love ya.**


End file.
